


Spring, Summer and Autumn

by doitall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin meet every Winter. Jongin wants Kyungsoo to stay always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #36)
> 
> Author's Note : I’m sorry if this isn’t very good. It’s my first time trying this sort of thing.

Spring, Summer and Autumn  
  
Snowflakes danced in the air, holding hands and spinning, spinning madly, exhilaratingly fast, before finally ascending onto the soft blanket of snow. The light sifted in cold, bright strands, without a clear source. The trees folded under their new winter coats, like clergy going to a ball, and there, under one of them, stood a boy, clad in dark crimson, a pair of earmuffs on his ears. His eyes were curious under his somewhat shaggy dark brown bangs, his cheeks dusted with rose. _It was all so beautiful!_ Jongin loved snowflakes. He loved to watch them dance. He loved dancing with them, just as he wished to do now. And so he did. He stood up and started spinning, his little arms outstretched his eyes shining, his mouth opening in a cry of joy. As he slowed down, breathless from the rush, he noticed someone standing a little ways off. The figure was looking up at the sky, one hand stretched out towards the falling droplets of snow. The figure turned as Jongin came near - and it almost took his breath away. Soft, pale skin, large starry eyes, a round face framed with shining silvery locks. It was all so beautiful, just like the snow. Plush, pink frosted lips stretched in a small smile, showing a line of white teeth. “Who are you” the fairy creature asked, dainty voice resonating sweetly in Jongin’s ears. “ ‘ngin “ he mumbled, cheeks turning the same shade of magenta as the tip of his nose. “I’m Kyungsoo, the guardian spirit that looks after this park.”  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
Jongin raced to their secret place, his heart leaping with joy. _Spring! Spring was here!_ The sun shone lightly on his skin, still a bit of chill in the air and he could just see a cluster of snowdrops peaking out of the waning snow. _The world felt alive!_ “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” he called out, excited to share such a day’s beauty with his best friend. ”Soo! Where are you hiding?” the birds chirping in the trees were the only sound his ears heard. “Soo? Soo?!” but no one came. Jongin was alone.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
He missed his friend a lot that year. As the months passed by, Jongin could’t help but wish he knew where his Soo was, where he had gone to. It wasn’t until the next winter, though, that he finally found out.  
  
It was Saturday and Jongin was headed to the park, gazing at the red-golden splendour. He thought of Kyungsoo, the beautiful fairy looking boy he had befriended. _Oh, how he wished his Soo were there._ I feeling of sudden coldness on his face brought him out of his reverie. _Snow!_ Jongin looked around him, charmed at the sight of snowflakes drifting lightly from the sky, covering the vibrant, autumn coloured landscape with a blanket of white. His sad mood forgotten, he lifted his head to the sky and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch some stray snowflakes before they hit the ground. Jongin had closed his eyes in his enthusiasm, but opened them suddenly, his face twisting into a look of shock when he heard the sound of a light laugh tinkling behind him. He spun around, disbelief wracking through him. “You really are a big silly, Jongin.” “Soo! My Soo!”  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
“So, you go away every summer?”  
“Yes”  
“But why, Sooooo? Can’t you stay here and play with me instead.”  
“I wish I could, Jonginie, but I can’t live without the cold. It wouldn’t be worth it.”  
Silence. Then suddenly, “You can stay in our refrigerator! That should be cold enough, right?”  
Kyungsoo spent the rest of the afternoon laughing at Jongin’s fantastical ideas, but couldn’t help the slight twinge at the bottom of his heart that told him how much he would miss his buddy when he had to go.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
“Soo?”  
“Yes, Jongin?”  
“Are you going to marry a girl when you grow up?”  
“I’m a spirit, so probably not, no.”  
“Oh,” ongin’s forehead crinkled but straightened a moment later. “Guess what? There’s this girl in school, who says we’re girlfriend and boyfriend.”  
“Oh.”  
“She’s really pretty, Soo. Mom says she wishes I’d marry her, when I’m older. Don’t you think that’s great?”  
“Of course, Jonginnie.”12 year old Kyungsoo couldn’t help thinking the opposite, though.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
“Soo, you should see me at school. All the girls say I’m the handsomest in our class.”  
“It’s probably because you’re so tan, Jong. Girls like that.”  
“You think so? I prefer your skin, though, it’s beautiful, like snow.”  
Needless to say, the color of Kyungsoo’s face was nothing like snow after that.  
“Soo?”  
“Yes, ‘ngin?”  
“Have you ever, like, I dunno, looked at a guy and thought, purely from an aesthetic standpoint, you understand, that he was kinda good-looking? Or even like, uh, hot?” _Have you ever thought your best friend is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?_  
Kungsoo isn’t sure what to say.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
It was the first day of winter, the sun reflecting brightly off the crisp, white snow, and Kyungsoo was alone. He couldn’t really find it in himself to blame Jongin, though, even if he knew he should. _He said he’d come. He promised._ The dewy-eyed spirit glanced at his cold, frozen kingdom, and for the first time ever, felt the chill creeping up his skin. _He promised he wouldn’t leave me alone._  
  
Jongin came three days later, explanations about his girlfriend’s last-minute surprise date and a busy schedule fresh on his tongue. But he found no one to tell them to.  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
Jongin sat by his window, watching the snowflakes fall, slowly slowly, quivering slightly at their descent. Looking outside, he felt like the entire world was covered in snow, everything swept under a white veil, never to resurface to meet the sun. There was something incredibly inviting about the idea letting oneself be suffocated beneath the silent snowflakes. _Silent, like Kyungsoo had been, for almost 3 months._ Jongin curled into himself a bit more at the thought. His friend’s disappearance hadn’t turned into a recluse, by no means. He knew life always went on, whether you wanted it to or not, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have moments like these, where he wished everyone, everyone but his Kyungsoo, would disappear and leave him alone.  
_He missed Kyungsoo._  
  
Jongin spent the next few days wallowing in the ever-growing feeling of need and regret. _Kyungsoo didn’t deserve to be treated like that. And neither did Jongin’s girlfriend when he broke up with her._ Jongin snuggled deep into his sheets. He was a bad person. _Where could Kyungsoo have gone? I different park, a different city? The place he always went when it was summer? Did he have a family to go to? Was he all alone? **Alone…**_ Jongin decided to go find him.  
  
—————————————————————————————————————  
  
Jongin tore through the park madly, his muscles tugging angrily, his chest heaving heavily. _Where was he? WHERE WAS HE?_ His eyes stung with hot, desperate tears? _My Soo, where are you?_ His body felt heavy as he fell into the blanket of snow, staring up at the blank sky.  
As he lay there for god-knows-how-long, his breath began to calm and his eye lids grew heavy. Feeling as if he would fall asleep at any moment, Jongin blinked as something caught his eye. A snowflake drifted from the sky slowly, as it spun around once, twice, before landing on his nose.  
And suddenly, almost too quiet for human ears, the sound of silvery bells tinkling.  
  
Jongin stood up. _Was that….? There it was again!_ _The sound of silver bells!_ He spun around and saw before him….. _His Kyungsoo._  
  
Jongin ran up to Kyungsoo and hugged him like he never, ever wanted to let go.  
“Soo! My Soo!” he cried out, tears rolling down his face.  
“Jongin…” Kyungsoo whispered, his voice choking up as he hugged Jongin back.  
“Don’t…..please don’t leave me again. Please….don’t leave me alone. I promise I’ll never…never leave you again either, Soo.”  
“I know, Jonginnie, I know. I’ll be here with you every Winter as I’ve always been, I promise.” sad Kyungsoo, a slight feeling of bitterness in his words.  
“No, Soo, I want you to stay with me. Always. Spring, Summer and Autumn.”


End file.
